rssi_maehsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gigatron
thumb|Der Mythos lebt. Und ROCKT.Der Begriff Gigatron gehört zu einem der fundamentalsten Rätsel der modernen Wissenschaft, der Theologie und Antwort auf Mamas Frage, welche Worte Klein-Hans in seiner Recycling-Buchstabensuppe lesen könne. Gigatron ist nicht wegzudenkender Bestandteil der altertümlichen Mythologie, des täglichen Fernsehprogramms und der Politologismusdefinitionswissenschaftennormfestlegungskrisenbewältigungskrise. Ursprung des Gigatron-Mythos thumb|left|Die Liberale Legopartai Timbuktu sponsorte die Abenteuer von Hans und Alfons.Lange Zeit war ungeklärt, woher die bekannte Redensart "UND AUCH IN GIGATRON" ursprünglich kam. In einer spektakulären Diarrhö-Zusammenarbeit kombinierten autodidaktischer Historiker und Geschichtenlügenerfindertuer Hans Joachim Dünnpfiff und der Besserwisser-Allrounder Alfons Schaissdrähg ihre Talente und konnten nachweisen, dass eine der ersten Verwendung des Spruches anno 3000 v. Chr. (v. Chr.: vor der Schmiedung des Chromdoppelnoppendildos) ein bunter Aufkleber der Bubbletea-Firma Birnenkotze (nicht zu verwechseln mit dem Mitnehm-Sushi-Resteraunt Dirnenfotze mit dem Kultgericht gefülltem Tuntenfisch) war, wobei darüber stand: "Nichts an dem Zeug hier drin ist echt -" ~Antiker Aufkleber der Firma Birnenkotze Durch Ersatzvater Ricardo motiviert, weitere und gründlichere Nachforschungen anzustellen, entdeckten Dünnpfiff und Schaissdrähg im sogenannten Deckensee, dem Gegengewichtsgewässer zum blaubäörblauen Bodensee, außerdem geheime Baupläne eines Palmblatt-Holzstecken-Mechas der US Army von 5000 v. Chr., welcher durch beeindruckende Transformationen in wilde Tiere "UND AUCH IN GIGATRON" ~Randnotiz der Baupläne den Sieg im Kampf gegen die Tomahawk-Laserkannone der Apachen erzielen sollte, allerdings nie fertig gestellt werden konnte, weil Präsident John F. Kennedy zu sehr mit der Werwolfsjagd beschäftigt war. Ricardos Ehefrau beschrieb die konsequenten, kinderfreundlichen Erziehungsmethoden ihres blonden Proll-ehemanns währenddessen als: "sehr jut im Umgang mit dem Kleinen. Icke meine, unser kleinet, zweijähriget Kind schreit nit mehr, weil dat jedes mal gleich Schläge setzt. Jedet Mal, wenn er den Ricardo bloß sieht, struller sich halt die Hosen schon voll - und dann setzt et halt noch ma was, also bin icke zuversichtlich, dass dit och bald uffhöre wird." ~fiktiver Prollname für Assi-TV-Laiendarstellerin here In alten Ruinen auf den Weihnachtsinseln entdeckten Schaissdrähgs Rivale Gary Eich und sein Assistent Helmut 'Evoli' Mattendürer, ein Hardcore-Furry, der als Fuchs verkleidet auftrat und seine Sozialstunden nicht länger als Altenpfleger bei dem dementen Professor Jeremy Eich abarbeiten durfte, weitere Hinweise auf den Ursprung des Gigatron-Epos: Gigatron war namensgebender Hauptcharakter einer Fanfortsetzung des Gilgamesh-Epos auf lamettageschmückten Steintafeln, in der es um Gigatrons verzweifelte Suche nach dem heiligen Teeservice, Ergänzungsstück des heiligen Grals und seine vergebene Liebe zu der wehrlosen Amazonenkönigin Marie 'Saber' Suela geht. "Ein tragisches Schicksal." ~x_X~Super-Rach-boy~X_x, der Fanfictionkritiker thumb|PLOTTWIST-FANGIRL-ORGASM-NO-JUTSU!Die Ursprungsfassung von Gilgameshs tiefgründigem Abenteuer zwischen Leben und Tod wurde dabei um essentielle Charaktere wie Prinz Original-character Neko-Neko-shinkenshupika-chan oder Rotten Kaka (Deckname: Son Boku no Piko) erweitert und entscheidend zugunsten der zwischenmenschlichen Konflikte um einen Subplot ergänzt, bei dem Gilgamesh in einem Flash-Forward nackt über ein Trümmerfeld streift und eine homosexuelle Beziehung mit dem Priester eingeht, der ihn in Kindheitstagen immer vergewaltigt hatte. Gigatron konnte diese schreckliche Zukunft vorhersehen. Rezeption des Gigatron-Epos Wegen seiner tiefgründigen, vielschichtigen und komplexen Geschichte und Charaktervielfalt ist der Gigatron-Mythos immer wieder Inspirationsquelle einfallsloser Künstler wie B. Karotte, welche Handlung und Charaktere abkupferten referenzierten bis klauten übernahmen. Bekanntestes Beispiel ist die zwanzigstaffelige und dreihundertachtundachtzig-folgige Fantasy-Science-Fiction-Sitcom-Psycho-Thriller-Dokutainment-Serie "A Game of Phones", wo vielfach die bekannte Sexszene zwischen Gigatron und einem Nutten-Mecha namens R2D2Sret von zahllosen Charakteren re-inszeniert wird. Beliebtester Charakter des Publikums war hierbei jedoch der Zwerg Peter Drinkgelage (der Name ist Programm), welcher zugunsten der Fanfictions wenig Probleme mit dem inzestösen Sexualleben seiner Schwester hatte. Erst als ~x_X-suessemaus6669696969696969696969696969-X_x~ ihre Alternative-Reality-Version "Fifty Shades of Gay" schrieb, in welcher Drinkgelages Charakter ebenfalls dem Geschwistersex frönte, sah der Schauspieler sich gezwungen, der alten Barracke Obama zu empfehlen, das CSI-Sonderdezernat "Fanfick-Polizei" einzuführen und Leute wie ~x_X-suessemaus6669696969696969696969696969-X_x~ ähnlich sterben zu lassen wie Hans Meier Jürgen Klaus Dieter Peter Walter am Schalters Geschwister. Die RSSITL-Serie Eine gelungenere Umsetzung des Gigatron-Mythos findet sich in der geplanten, bis 2013 verschobenen 5D-RSSITL-Serie GIGATRON vs. Evil Tentacle Indiana Jones from DEUTSCHLAND, in welcher Gigatron ein im Deckensee versenkter, futuristischer Mecha ist, der zusammen mit seiner Armee Weihnachtsmänner versucht, das heilige Teeservice vor bösen Abenteurern und Historikern wie Indiana Jones und Billy Mähs zu retten. Trudy Titty-Fritty erklärte, dass die Ableitung des Geschwindigkeitvektors nach der Zeit t genauso als Produkt aus der Ableitung vom Vektor r nach s und der Ableitung von s nach t geschrieben werden könne. Ihr Bodyguard, der versäumte, sie vor dem Maschinengewehr eines physikgefrusteten Studenten zu schützen, entschuldigte sein kleines Missgeschick damit, bei einem besonders spannungsgeladenen Teaser vor Aufregung so stark gefurzt zu haben, dass er den Regenbogen riechen konnte und vor Glückseligkeit in ein zwei Monate andauerndes Wachkoma aus Testosteron und Endorphinen fiel. thumb|left|Drinkgelage und seine profillosen Freunde in der schlechtesten Verfilmung ihrer eigenen AbenteuerSeine Autobiographie über dieses lebensverändernde Erlebnis und seine homosexuelle Beziehung zu Sarrassists küchenutensilverscherbelnden Halbbruder "Pups - die Pfannenshow" bewegte kurz darauf Peter Drinkgelage, seinen Namen zu Shaw zu ändern und mit seinem Striecher-Freund Bob Andrews und Justus Jonas, welcher in Peder Lustigs ausrangiertem Wohnwagen regelmäßig Hirnanabolika konsumierte, ein Detektiv-Trio zu bilden. Weil beim ersten Treffen keinem ein geeigneter Name einfiel (neben durchgestrichenen Vorschlägen wie Cunt-Thrusters, drei Freunde, Origolo-Xerxes von Knerko-IV und Peters krasse Detektiv-Homies, die voll unsportlich sind im Vergleich zu ihm), lautete die Überschrift ihres Protokolls: Die ??? Ihr erster Fall involvierte das tragische Schicksal Alfred Nobels, der hypnotisiert vom Maggi-Fünf-Minuten-Terpentine-Jingle aus Versehen seinen Bruder in die Luft jagte. Eine große Herausforderung bei der Produktion der Gigatron-Serie war auch das Casting des Hauptdarstellers: Das Ritzschwitzscheißimperium sucht den Super-Gigatron thumb|Die berühmte Band Ancient Writing war schon immer ein Symbol für echte Männlichkeit und Heterosexualität - und schlechten Musikgeschmack.Nachdem dä Didäh wegen obszöner Beleidigungen gegen sein neustes, lebendiges Implantatkissen-Ablagegestell Verona Feldmaus (Spinat-Testobjekt) von den Gerupften verbannt wurde und sein guter Freund Thomas, die andere Lokomotive, zu beschäftigt war, mit männlichen Güterwagen zu verkehren, beschloss er, sein Talent als unsympathischer Publikumsmagnet zu nutzen, in dem er ein Drittel der Jury bei dem live übertragenen Fernsehcasting für den Gigatron-Schauspieler besetzte. Neben ihm saßen in der Jury noch ein anderer Thomas, James Watt, welcher eigentlich gar kein Jurymitglied ist, und Cindy Thunderfart, gebürtig Wario, der wegen seiner ständigen Zurschaustellung in pinken Superheldenkostümen eine Geschlechtsumwandlung mit rostiger Heckenschere, Kerzenwachs zur Wundversiegelung und rektal eingenommenem, mit Muskatnuss versetzten Orangenvodka als Schmerzmittel im Vorgarten seines 1/3m²-großen Appartmentplastikeimerhauses vornahm. Für ständige Skandale sorgten neben Didähs diversen Beleidigungen der Kameramänner und Publikumsfavorit Bruce Darn-L (sein Deckname, seitdem ein anonymer Hobbydetektiv aus Japan ihn als den Massenmörder Kira entlarvt hatte) die Teilnahme des Bischofs Nikolaus Cage, der aus seiner Herkunft von den Weihnachtsinseln ableitete, die Hauptrolle verdient zu haben. Ein Kompromis fand sich darin, dass er alle Weihnachtsmänner der Serie spielen durfte, sowie Gigatrons Haustier, den kinderfreundlichen Rottweiler Ricardo Topfpflanze. Daniel Kübelkopf, einziges Mitglied seiner Familie ohne Hochschulabschluss oder Adelstitel, bekam besonders harte Schelte vom Musik-Terminator, woraufhin er sich aus Rache dem Satanismus zuwand und über seinem Film 'Daniel der Zauberer' versuchte, Menschenopfer als tolerierbare Praxis zur Lösung der Überbevölkerung zu etablieren. Thunderfart empfahl ihm jedoch, eine noch schmerzvollere Geschlechtsumwandlung zu machen als sie. Inwiefern der kurz darauffolgende Tod von Daniel wirklich damit zusammenhängt und ob er nicht vielleicht doch das Werk von Bruce Darn-L war, versuchen Holmes, Watson, Wright, die ???, L und das Batmansymbol noch herauszufinden. Der durch die Redaktion das Telefonvoting ausgewählte Gewinner der Castingshow war der nicht berühmte und nicht talentierte Schauspieler Paul2, einzig überlebendes Mitglied von Paul&Paul und Komplettbesetzung der Hänk-Schizzoe-Nachfolgeband Ich&Ich&Ich&Ich&Ich&Shit(und Öl), welcher dafür an einer Extremform der Schizophrenie litt und seinen Lebensgefährten Paul1 in der tragischen Caramboulage unzähliger Eselskarren verloren hatte. Didäh, der dank Thomas, der anderen Lokomotive, viel über Bromance zu wissen glaubte, sprach ihm sein Beileid aus: "Ich bin echt untröstlich, dass wir dir blödem Miststück diese wichtige Schauspielrolle verleihen müssen." ~dä Didäh, emotional wie immer Die glückliche Wendung Paul2 konnte allerdings den Preis nicht annehmen, da General Hidolf Ritzschwitzscheißer im letzten Moment der Gefahr einen Riegel vorschob, indem er den Schizophrenie-Extremfall wegen Ansteckungsgefahr in die Senfkammern seines konzentrierten-Orangensaft-Lagers sperren ließ. Glücklicherweise kehrte Gigatron nach seinem tragischen Versterben nach der Produktion der Serie Rechnen mit Luigi durch die gemeinsame Arbeit von Gentechnikexperimenteurminister Peder Lustig und Daniel Kübelkopfs satanistischem Kult aus dem Totenreich zurück und wird somit wieder im Fernsehen auftreten "UND AUCH IN GIGATRON!" Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Fernsehen Kategorie:Gigatron